Nekoluga (Uber Rare Cat)
Nekoluga '''is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during the Tales of the Nekoluga event. The first Uber Rare Cat added to the game, True Form greatly increases his attack power and gives him the ability to freeze any non-Metal enemy. Cat Evolves into '''Unknown Cat/Kesalan Pasalan '''at level 10. Evolves into '''Ultralan Pasalan at level 30 using Catfruit. Pros *100% chance to knockback non-Metal enemies. *True Form has a 100% chance to Freeze all enemies except Metal enemies. *Incredibly long range. Cons *Low health *Slow movement speed and attack rate. *Absurdly long recharge time, even for an Uber Rare. *Low DPS for an Uber Rare, even in True Form. *Only 1 knockback. Strategy/Usage *Universally among the Nekoluga family, it's better to use his evolved form or True Form. *Unknown Cat is an excellent support unit, able to stall the advance of many enemies. Using and protecting him well will result in him being able to throw massive punches that send enemies flying. *Do note, however, that Unknown Cat is quite fragile compared to other Uber Rares. You'll regret if you don't protect him properly, such as with a steady stream of Eraser Cats and Crazed Walls. *He can be also used to slowly destroy the enemy's base from a distance, if you're able to keep the position. *His True Form increases his aggressive side. By knocking back rather then stopping the movement of the enemies, he will allow you to progress further towards the enemy's base. His increased attack power lets him clear annoying peons within a very long range. *Very useful in Dark Souls and Absolute Defence due to his guaranteed knockback ability, and when used properly, can sometimes even knock bosses back behind their base so that you may destroy the base and finish the stage without having to fight an overly powerful boss with a massive pool of HP. *Unknown Cat combos very well with Sniper the Heavy. Sniper can power up Unknown Cat's knockback effect, allowing the two of them together to keep enemies pinned against their base (although do note that Sniper the Heavy may make Unknown Cat miss). *Like all knockback units, it can be suicidal to use Unknown Cat on some stages, as your backline cats get closer and closer into the range of the boss, killing them and Unknown Cat. This can be the case in Vulcanizer and Unjust War. Description Cost *Chapter 1: $3000 *Chapter 2: $4500 *Chapter 3: $6000 Upgrading Cost Stats Initial Stats: Catfruit Evolution Talents * Freeze: Upgrades freeze duration by 12f .4 seconds, increases 2f .07 seconds per level up to 30f 1 second (Total Cost: 175 NP) * Resist Wave: Reduces wave damage by 5% per level up to 50% (Total Cost: 175 NP) * Defense Buff: Upgrades health by 2% per level up to 20% (Total Cost: 175 NP) * Attack Buff: Upgrades attack power by 2% per level up to 20% (Total Cost: 175 NP) * Cost Down: Reduces cost by $40/60/80 per level up to $400/600/800 (Total Cost: 175 NP) Appearance *Normal Form: A small cat-like lifeform with dark, scary eyes. *Evolved Form: Becomes a huge and tall skeletal lifeform, with massive arms, cat ears, and the same head, but just a little bit different. *True Form: Very similar to his evolved form, but with horns, and his chest now has a gem in the center. Attack style is also the same, but the punch creates a small explosion. Trivia *Nekoluga is inspired by a similarly mysterious organism of the same name, the ケサランパサラン. *No changes can be seen when evolving Unknown Cat into Ultralan Pasalan. *Nekoluga is the first Uber Rare Cat added to the game and is also the first unit to come with 100% abilities. *According to his design, name and description, Ultralan Pasalan is referred to a kid-loved Japanese Fictional Gigantic Masked Hero, Ultraman. *The word "neko" is Japanese for "cat". The reason that Nekoluga has this name is probably due to the fact that he is the mascot of all Nekolugas. *If observed closely, Ultralan Pasalan's "heart" glows red when he is knocked back or killed. Gallery Nekoluga desc.PNG|Normal form description (EN) Unknown Cat desc.PNG|Evolved form description (EN) ultralanpasalandescription.png|True Form description (EN) Nekoruga img01.jpg|Single Rare Capsule event of Nekoluga Nekoluga Attack Animation.gif|Nekoluga's attack animation Unknown Cat Attack Animation.gif|Unknown Cat's attack animation ultralanpasalanattackanimation.gif|Ultralan Pasalan's attack animation NekolugaEvolve.gif|You can't see any changes when Unknown Cat evolves. Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/unit/035.html *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecats/d/%a5%cd%a5%b3%a5%eb%a5%ac ---- Units Release Order: '<< Kotatsu Cat | Nerd Cat >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Anti-White Cats Category:Anti-Red Cats Category:Anti-Floating Cats Category:Anti-Black Cats Category:Anti-Angel Cats Category:Anti-Alien Cats Category:Anti-Zombie Cats Category:Anti-Relic Cats Category:Single Target Cats Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Cats with different Attack Types Category:Cats with Knockback ability Category:Cats with Freeze ability Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form Category:Gacha Cats Category:Cats with Talents Category:Cats with Defense Buff Talent Category:Cats with Attack Buff Talent Category:Cats with Cost Down Talent Category:Resist Wave Cats